The Neighbours know my Name
by Vamp213
Summary: You can chose the house, but you can't decide who happens to live next door.   -Full summary inside, Bamon  ALL HUMAN MULTI-CHAPTER  R&R :  Discontinued until further notice due to serious case of writers block


AN: Hey everyone, Well it's that time again. An idea hit me like a train and just wouldn't get out of my head so what else to do but write it. LOOL Yes I've decided to write another story but fear not I will still be uploading all of my other stories ASAP! It's a Bamon multi-chapter. And I hope you guys like it. Alright I think I'm gonna shutup so you can actually read it! LOOL Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to VD

Full Summary: "You can chose the house but you can't decide who happens to live next door"The happily married couple of two years also known as Bonnie and Damon. Move into Mystic Falls along with their 4 year old daughter Darla, where they meet the most wackiest and annoying neighbours of all time Stefan and Elena McGee and their son Benjamin AKA Benjy. These two different families go through a series of events while trying to get to know eachother and become neighbourhood friends. ALL HUMAN!

Chapter One: Getting to know you. :) (prologue**)

* * *

><p>Moving is something that seems so easy. All you have to do is pack your belongings, put them in the moving van and simply move to your new home. However it wasn't that simple as it seemed for the one and only Damon Salvatore. He had to pack up millions of stuffed animals making sure he put them in "properly" and that they are sitting beside their friends. Heaven forbid if he ever put Sir. Lancelot and Dr. Fuzzy beside one another. People failed to mention the long irritable drive from their old house to their new home while his four year old daughter Darla sang a long to almost every radio station and every song from the very annoying barney C.D. If it wasn't for Bonnie he would have thrown it out the window in a heartbeat. Yes moving had been a stressful voyage for the 25year old man but the repetitive barney songs and stuffed animals with issues were the least of his worries...<p>

"Mommy where is Dr. Fuzzy!" The four year old yelled from the top of the stairs. Her small hands were grasped on her waist as she looked down at her mother. Bonnie laughed inwardly as she looked upon the young girl, she truly was Damon's daughter.

"He's in the box in the basement with Sir. Lancelot " Bonnie informed her.

Darla's mouth twisted into an "O" shape "I told Daddy not to put them together, they don't like each other!" The four year old exclaimed running down the staircase past her mother and into the basement "Don't worry I'll save you Dr. Fuzzy" Darla called out into the basement as she turned on the light and ran down the stairs to save her teddy-bear from the big green dragon. A laugh escaped Bonnie's mouth as she grabbed her laundry and walked upstairs into her room.

The Salvatore's moved into their new home in Mystic Falls a week ago and they still weren't completely settled in. There were boxes and boxes of unpacked clothes, interior decor items and toys that still needed to be packed away. Bonnie entered her room the walls were painted in a sunset orange colour. They had hardwood flooring and a master bathroom in their room with plenty of space left over. Sighing the young 24 year old women placed her laundry basket on her bed, pushing it out of the way so she could lie down as well.

"Why hello beautiful" Damon said waltzing into the room.

A smile was plastered on Bonnie's face as she sat up and gazed at her husband of two years. Damon walked over and pressed his lips against her forehead placing the laundry basket on the floor so he could lie down as well.

"Where's little D?" Damon asked addressing his little four year old daughter.

Bonnie laughed thinking of the young girl "She's in the basement, saving her stuffed animals from the misery you put them in." Bonnie replied laughing sometimes Darla was just too much. Damon smiled imagining Darla's reaction once she found out he put the two together.

"I was trying to get them to work out their issues" Damon replied with a smirk knowing he was going to get a heck of a lecture from the little girl once she was finished with her toys.

"Try explaining that to a little girl who's as stubborn as you" Bonnie responded getting out of the bed and over to the window.

Damon laughed "You know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" He said making himself more comfortable in the large bed. Bonnie laughed shaking her head, her gaze landed on the small group of people who were outside and heading into their home. A frown was plastered on her face as she looked at them "Damon, Did you meet our new neighbours yet?" She asked him wondering if they were not happy that they moved in here.

"Nope" Damon replied lazily "And I don't plan on to, they look like a bunch of pricks!"

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed trying her best not to laugh "For all we know they could be the sweetest people on earth"

"Look Bonnie all I'm saying is that they are a little weird. I mean did you see that man with the bow-tie and checkered pants he looked like he belonged in the Napoleon Dynamite movie" Damon said honestly closing his eyes while stretching out on the bed.

"It wouldn't kill us to make some new friends Damon" Bonnie protested shutting the curtains and walking towards the washroom.

"...and it wouldn't kill them to put a 'beware you might catch geekahitious' on their front lawn now would it" Damon muttered making sure Bonnie didn't hear it. Suddenly the doorbell chimed through the atmosphere of the house. Damon groaned forcing himself to get up to go and answer the door, Damon walked downstairs and opened the large oak door only to reveal their next door neighbours.

"Hiya!" The brown haired women sang out happily "We're your next door neighbours!"

"Yeah no kidding" Damon mumbled as he looked at the bright red bow-tie that was around the man's neck.

"We're the McGee's!" The Bow-tie man said "I'm Stefan, this is my wife Elena and this is our little son Benjamin but we call him Benjy for short"

"Hi I'm Benjy and I'm five!" The little boy with brown hair with matching Brown eyes replied. Damon looked down at the little boy on his doorstep "Good for you" He replied a little too harshly.

"You must be Damon Salvatore" Stefan replied with a smile looking at the man. Damon wore a confused look on his face -_How did this asswipe know my name_?- He thought staring strangely at the man.

"Yeah... and you know that how?"

Stefan took a step closer to the blue eyed man "It wasn't that hard to figure it out if you know what I mean" He whispered giving Damon a good old nudge on the elbow.

"First of all don't touch me...ever." Damon replied bitterly ready to shut the door in his face "Secondly what!"

Stefan chuckled "Our mail got mixed up and it said Damon Salvatore on the envelope silly!" Stefan replied laughing pulling on his large red bow-tie.

"Right..." Damon trailed off looking at the odd family who was currently at his doorstep. He turned around to see Bonnie coming towards the door knowing that he wasn't going to get rid of them anytime soon. Bonnie walked downstairs joining her husband at the door "Oh, Hello I'm Bonnie" She said with a smile and a little wave.

"Hi I'm Elena, this is Stefan and our son Benjy" Elena said re-introducing her family to the much more kinder women. Bonnie smiled happy that they finally got a chance to meet their next door neighbours regardless of how "Strange-looking" they were.

"He is so adorable!" Bonnie said looking down at the young boy.

Damon glanced at the younger less-dorkier version of Stefan "Please my ass is cuter than that thing" Damon muttered putting on a fake smile towards his neighbours.

"Well we know you have a lot of packing to do but-" Stefan started with a truck load of energy only to have Elena finish his sentence for him "We wanted to give you this house welcoming present!" She finished placing a dish of spinach casserole in Bonnie's hands. Bonnie smiled accepting the gift from her corny neighbours.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for us" Bonnie said holding the dish carefully in her hands.

"It really wasn't any trouble, I love to cook" Elena said with a warm smile.

Stefan nodded putting an arm around his wife "She sure does and her food is so darn delicious" Stefan said with his usual amount of energy before quickly putting a hand over his mouth "Oh Golly I'm sorry, please excuse my English. I should really clean up my language" He said embarrassed. His cheeks turning a light red colour.

Bonnie simply laughed "It's alright Stefan" She replied.

Damon felt a tug on his leg only to see little Darla pulling shyly on the material her eyes were heavily focused on her new neighbours, especially on the little boy staring back at her. Damon bent down picking up his daughter; she had curly dark brown hair with brilliant blue eyes like him. Her skin tone was a beautiful exotic caramel tone like her mothers.

"Isn't she a cutie" Stefan said pinching Darla's cheeks making the little girl glare at him.

"Darla this is the McGee's. This is Elena, Stefan and little Benjy" Bonnie said showing her daughter her new friends.

Darla smiled "Hi, I'm Darla" She said sweetly clutching onto Damon a little tighter as she looked at them. Her eyes instantly landed on the dish in her mother's hands, curious she reached over removed the plastic and took a bite of a pre-cut square of casserole. She slowly put it in her mouth not knowing what exactly she was eating. Her taste buds came to life once the spinach in the casserole met her tongue. Damon couldn't help but laugh at the face his daughter was making once she realized it was healthy. In a flash the casserole was out of her mouth and onto the floor, Darla quickly grabbed the top of her pink shirt and used it to wipe her tongue on it trying her best to get rid of the horrid taste. Benjy chuckled his gaze was still on the little girl who was currently wiping off every bit of casserole on her shirt.

"Darla!" Bonnie exclaimed embarrassed by her offspring's actions "Apologise right now!"

"I'm sorry" The little girl said hopping down off of her father and to the floor. Elena laughed "It's alright Darling, Benjamin didn't like it at first either" she responded ruffling her son's soft straight brown hair.

"Hey tonight is our weekly family night would you like to come over?" Elena asked in hopes they would say yes.

"We wouldn't want to intrude on such a "ordinary" family occasion" Damon said his words full of venom with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't be silly!" Stefan protested "Come on over, we'll eat fondue and play a game of charades and if were lucky maybe we'll play scrabble too!" Stefan responded. Damon cringed at the words that left the man's mouth Stefan's idea of fun was something totally different from his. Before he could protest about coming over Bonnie already decided to answer for him.

"You know what we'd love to come over" Bonnie said with a bright smile.

"Great!" The McGee's said in unison "Come over around 7:30, alright we better be going enjoy the casserole!" Elena finished waving goodbye to her new neighbours before turning around with her family and walking back home. Damon quickly shut the door glaring at his wife.

"I'm not going" He said instantly already not liking his neighbours

"Yes you are especially after the way you and Darla both embarrassed me" Bonnie replied running a frustrated hand through her long silky brown locks.

Darla sighed looking up at her parents "But it tasted nasty!" She said defending herself. Damon looked down at his daughter correcting her "I believe you mean it tasted Shitty" He said with a smile, Darla giggled at the word while Bonnie glared at Damon harshly letting him know he was in trouble as well.

"Yeah it tasted shmitty, and you told me that lying is bad so at least I didn't lie!" Bonnie sharply looked down at her daughter, trying her best not to smile "You're too smart for your own good" She smiled picking her daughter up and twirling her around. The little girl giggled until her feet touched the ground, Bonnie smiled at the girl before she scolded Damon for teaching her a new word.

" Now Both of you are going to wash your mouths out with soap!" She said sternly shaking a finger at the both of them "And I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth again missy!"

Darla groaned taking her father's hand leading him up the staircase "this is all your fault daddy" She said laughing

"Hey I didn't tell you to say it you little booger!" Damon replied ruffling her hair making the little girl giggle more. Darla smiled before facing her father in the middle of the stairs "Oh and Daddy we're going to have a talk about Sir. Lancelot and Dr. Fuzzy" She said seriously continuing to go up the stairs. Bonnie tried her best not to laugh at the seriousness of her daughter's tone towards her dad. The two finally seemed to disappear from the staircase making the young woman feel somewhat relaxed before she heard what was going on upstairs.

"No Darla you don't actually put the soap in your mouth!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked it :) Thank you soo much for reading. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I know I know, I have a lot of stories to update and now I'm throwing another one into the mix but I couldn't help it loool I promise to update Prank Wars, A drunk man tells no tales and Bad Romance sometime this week :) Anyways leave me a review and tell me what you thought thanks so much for reading :) Have a great week God Bless!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
